


Overload and Shutdown

by Hydra1617



Category: RWBY, ネコぱら | Nekopara (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, Nekos, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 14:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydra1617/pseuds/Hydra1617
Summary: When Tygre Shade (RWBY OC) gets sick and tired of Maple constantly asking him questions, he finds a new way to shut her up... and one thing leads to another.





	Overload and Shutdown

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a challenge with ThatOneGeek04 to see who could write a better smut from a prompt.

The weaponry room was pretty empty. Just a few scattered tools across a battered desk. It was on this desk that Tygre was sharpening his deadly katana. He heard the door creak behind him. He sighed.

‘Who is it?’ He asked impatiently.

Maple responded with her name.

‘What are you doing here?’ He asked irritably.

‘I’ve come to see what you’re doing.’ She sat down against the wall.

‘I’m sharpening my weapon. Now if you’d excuse me, I want to get back to work.’ He pointed to the door.

‘I have as much right to be here as you do.’

Tygre groaned. ‘Can you shut up then?!’

‘You’ve got such a short temper...’

‘I said, shut up.’

Maple rolled her eyes and puffed her cheeks out. ‘Rude...’ she muttered to herself. Tygre ignored her.

No more than a minute later, Maple began to speak again. ‘Why are you even sharpening your weapon? It looks fine to me.’

Tygre exhaled to ignore his frustration and didn’t answer.

‘Surely it’s a waste of your time.’ She said.

Tygre was seriously getting annoyed now. He still didn’t respond, to see if that worked.

‘Don’t you have better things to do?’ Tygre took a deep breath. Suddenly, an idea popped up into his head. An idea so spectacular that he surprised even himself.

He began to take large strides over to Maple with a menacing glare. The girl stood up and braced herself. However, instead of anything violent as Maple had expected, Tygre unleashed his plan.

He cupped Maple’s chin in his right hand. He slowly leaned in towards her. As their lips touched tenderly, Maple’s brain went haywire. Her brain went into overload and shutdown at the same time, and the result was a small spark. It was just that: a small spark. A spark that rapidly ignited into a burning flame of lust. After a brief second, Tygre moved his head away. Maple was speechless, her mouth was open but no words were coming out. Her expression had an air of ‘I can’t believe you did that’, her face was as red as blood. She collapsed onto the floor and basked in the moment.

Tygre merely smirked and walked back over to the desk, sharpening his weapon again. His plan had worked perfectly; the girl asked no more questions.

At least, until later that day. Tygre was in the training room, attacking an innocent test dummy when Maple entered the room. ‘Hello Tygre.’

‘What do you want?’

‘I just wanted to observe.’ Tygre rolled his eyes and went back to murdering the helpless test dummy. ‘Your fighting style is so violent. Why is that?’ No response. ‘Excuse me?’ She continued to assault him with questions. Eventually, Tygre turned around and strode over to Maple: She was hiding her excitement as her plan was working. Once again, Tygre placed his lips on hers, engaging her in a warm, soft kiss. There was less of a surprise again this time for Maple, but it jolted through her body like a powerful electric current nonetheless. Tygre then continued to slash the test dummy. Again, she stuttered with her words before sliding down against the wall.

Her mind was sizzling with thoughts and emotions, which all fused to make a dizzy, twitching mess.

  
Again, later that day Bolt was in the dorm. He was clicking the computer repeatedly in a seemingly randomised fashion. Through the door entered Tygre. ‘Hey Tygre. You don’t come here often when you don’t have to. Did you get sent to the dorm by a teacher or something?’

‘No, I want to ask you a question.’

‘Sure, go ahead.’

‘It’s about Maple. She’s been acting strange.’

‘Why?’

‘Well today, I... uh...’

‘Spit it out boy!’

‘I may have kissed her... twice. She’s been acting up. I thought maybe you’d know.’

‘Well, she might like you.’ Tygre’s skin gained some colour. Bolt pretended not to notice. ‘But it might also be because of this.’

Bolt clicked into a new tab. He typed into the search bar, ‘heat cycles’ and clicked on the first article. He gave Tygre a second to read before shrugging his shoulders.

‘Wait, w-what?!’

‘Yep. Pretty intense huh?’

‘That’s not how I would describe it... but whatever.’ He exited their dormitory and went into the dorm next door. ‘Maple?’

‘O-oh, hi Tygre.’

‘You’ve been acting strangely today, ever since the weapons room.’

‘W-What? No I haven’t!’

‘I’m pretty sure you have.’

She blushed slightly. ‘M-Maybe that’s just because I liked your kisses.’

He walked over to her again, at which point she was mentally preparing herself for another kiss. However, this time he moved over to her ear. ‘So you like it when I get this close to you? You really are a pervert...’ he shook his head disapprovingly.

‘No, that’s not me at all-‘

Suddenly, she felt a warm sensation on her ear. She moaned, faintly audible as Tygre took the corner of her cat ear into his mouth playfully. His tongue prodding at her ear sent electricity coursing through her body, strengthening the ever-growing fire inside her chest.

‘Are you sure?’ Her whispered seductively into her ear, ‘Because that reaction would like to argue.’ His voice echoed through her body, delight filling her mind.

His lips passionately connected with hers, at which point her mind blew a fuse again. Her body melted into the kiss, the desire inside her quickly expanding. However, something warm and wet pressed against her lips, trying to gain entry to her mouth. She accepted Tygre’s tongue and let it explore his mouth, their salivas mixing. Maple’s heart was pounding at supersonic speed, racing at the passion put into this kiss. With one hand, Tygre began to undo her uniform expertly, as if he had practiced it a million times. Once all of Maple’s clothes except her underwear were scattered across the floor, Tygre’s free hand began to explore her smooth, delicate skin. Wherever the hand was, Maple’s body shivered in excitement. She gently exhaled into the kiss whenever Tygre’s hand moved, and obviously she was soon starved of air. They both pulled away, gasping for oxygen. However, Tygre’s mouth travelled her body, he kissed her neck a few times, releasing audible moans. However, the moans got louder when he kissed the top of her soft breasts, where the bra doesn’t cover, and soon they were echoing around the room. He unclasped Maple’s bra for her, as her hands were shaking just like the rest of her body. Maple moaned when Tygre wrapped his lips around her hardened nipple, licking it with his damp tongue. The face she was making was erotic, perfectly matching the sounds she was releasing. He sucked the nipple like a baby trying to get milk. With his right hand, Tygre pulled down her soaking panties. A sticky sweet smell leaked from her pussy. He removed his mouth from her tit just to say ‘Wow, I didn’t realise you were so wet...’ in a seductive voice and tossed them into the corner of the room. His hand caressed her sticky folds, quiet shlicks and shlurps from the fluids. She twitched in ecstasy and moaned from the contact. The sounds, sights, and feelings surrounding Tygre engulfed him, and Maple’s intense lust spread to him. He rubbed the girl’s hardened clit, drawing loud moans from the girl. He removed his mouth from Maple’s tit again, and began whispering in her ear. ‘You really are a slut, aren’t you? Don’t lie, you’re enjoying being touched like this...’

‘Yes! I’m a slut! Just don’t stop...’ she moaned even louder again, as Tygre had inserted one finger into her folds. More sticky sounds came from her damp nether regions as Tygre’s index finger stretched her virgin pussy out, exploring it and finding all the sensitive spots where she moaned the loudest. With his left hand, he groped Maple’s decently sized tits, soaking his finger even more. He soon added his middle finger to the mix, and the pleasure Maple felt was immense- partially the way Tygre was so good and hitting all of her g-spots and partially her love for Tygre making her body shake from the core. Something was building up inside of Maple, and she knew it. ‘Tygre... I’m gonna cum...’

Suddenly, Tygre removed his fingers.

‘W-Why’d you stop...’ a look of disappointment grew on her face.

Tygre put a finger to her lips. ‘It’s fun seeing you helpless like this...’ he then began to rub her clit again. Maple couldn’t handle it any longer. She moaned at an intense volume and drenched Tygre’s two fingers with her fluids. As she came down from her orgasm, she saw Tygre looking lustily at his two fingers, both of which were covered with Maple’s love juices, and stuck them in his mouth one by one. He licked his lips. A satisfied moan.

Tygre then spoke in a seductive tone. ‘Hey, since I made you feel good, you wanna return the favour?’

Before Maple had a chance to answer, he pulled down his trousers, revealing his throbbing erection. Maple stared at Tygre’s seven inches of meat in desire. Their flames had not burned out yet; they were stronger than ever. Tygre placed Maple gently on top of her bed. He pressed the tip of his penis against her saturated folds, looking at her face of pure lust for confirmation, before pushing inside of her. Maple’s moans were echoing around the room already. As it was her first time, Maple’s tight pussy clamped down on Tygre’s dick, and it was causing pleasure from the boy. Maple squinted as the cock pushed deeper into her folds, moaning as it did. Tygre was glad that Beacon’s dorm rooms were soundproofed, else the entire building would be hearing Maple’s unbelievably loud sexual sounds. Saliva was drooling out of her mouth, but she was feeling too good to notice. Once Tygre was balls-deep inside Maple, he stroked her cat ears. ‘H-How is that?’ He asked.

‘It... it’s too good...’

‘I’m gonna start moving now.’

He slowly pushed his cock in and out of her tight pussy, as Maple moaned at increasing volumes. Her face was super lewd, with her mouth hanging open and her leaf green eyes staring into space. Her wet insides squeezed Tygre’s throbbing cock as it messed up Maple’s insides. The mature catgirl’s erotic sounds, sights, and her intense tightness pushed Tygre to keep thrusting, despite the feelings overwhelming him. Maple’s voice was shallow and weak. ‘I feel like I’m going to die...’ she managed between moans and sexual gasps. Her fantasies could not compare to this. Her body moved with the thrusts, as if she was attempting to increase the pleasure she gained - however her mind was messed up, her rational thought out of the window. Her boobs bounced nicely as well because of this.

‘I’m... gonna start... moving faster... Okay?’ Tygre asked

No verbal response from Maple, but her head nodded sightly. For all Tygre knew, it could’ve been her head moving with the rest of her body, but his mind was too preoccupied to think of that. As he thrusted faster, the moans got louder, Maple’s vacant face looked lewder, and pleasure coursed through each of their bodies more intensely than before. Tygre soon felt something build up inside of him. ‘Maple, I’m gonna... cum soon... should I do it inside of you?’

Another empty nod.

Soon, Maple closed her eyes as she squealed loudly, love juices coating Tygre’s cock in a sticky fluid, and clamping down on it even more. This pushed Tygre over the edge as he moaned, releasing his hot cum deep inside of Maple, before pulling out his now flaccid penis.

White fluid dripped from Maple’s pussy as they basked in the afterglow of their orgasms. They panted for breath.

Maple eventually was able to speak. ‘That... was... so good... I felt like I was gonna die...’

‘Yeah...’

‘You wanna do it again some time?’

‘Definitely.’

It was at that day Maple became Tygre’s catpanion.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked this, but byfornow!


End file.
